LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P4/Transcript
(Alex and Miles are seen in their room looking over a holo map) Miles: And you're certain the hideout is in here? Alex: I'm sure of it. Right inside that forest is their compound. Miles: *zooms in on the forest* This one? Alex: Yeah. Miles: Alex, you know going in like this wouldn't be pretty. There's a lot at stake right now. Alex: I know Miles. But right now is the best chance than ever to stop those guys for good. Miles: You sure? Alex: Positive. Miles: *sigh* Well....We should probably go tell the others then. Alex: Right. (The two get up and go out to the living room) Alex: Hey guys, we figured it out! Miles: We know where Kira's- (The two find the room to be completely empty) Miles: Guys? (No response) Alex: Hello, anyone home? Miles: Helloooo? (The two look around to find the house completely empty) Alex: Huh. Where'd they all go? Miles: I don't know. I didn't hear anyone leave. Alex: Strange. Well, let's just go and keep looking at the map. We need to figure out our plan of attack. Miles: Right. (The two then start heading back to the room before they notice something) Alex: Wait.... Miles: You see that too? (The two notices a door cracked open as a portal is seen inside the room) Miles: Is that....a portal? Alex: Yeah. But to where? Miles: I think I have a pretty good idea. Alex: *Sighs* Okay what's going on now? (Meanwhile on Remnant, several of the Defenders are gathered together speaking with the friends they made) Jack: So, do you all get the basic idea? Scott: Are you down for what's gonna happen? Yang: Wait you want to do what now? Erin: We wanna fight you guys. Tom: Yeah! Weiss: Why do you want to fight us? Erin: Partly we want to see wht you guys are truly capable of. Jack: Yeah, who knows when we're gonna have to ask for your help in a crisis? We need to know if you're up to the task. Scott: Not to mention how you know little to nothing about our powers as well. Zulu: So what do you say? You interested? Yang Sounds like fun. Nora: Oh I'm hyped for this! Jaune: I'm... Not much of a fighter but I guess I'll do it Jack: Then let's get ready for it then. You guys are in for a fight you'll never forget! Omega: Yeah! (The group all stands up) Yang: You know what you're getting into right? Scott: I'm getting into a chance to prove myself is what it is! Foxtrot: Now THIS is gonna be a learning experience! Izuku: Alright! Jack: But just remember guys, no holding back. Ruby: *Pulls out her scythe* Hey Uncle Qrow! Wanna join us? Qrow: Nah. You kids have fun. Zulu: All right, we need to see the full potential if we're gonna be making you an ally. Yang: Oh don't worry, you'll see full potential. Erin: I hope we do. Now let's split up guys! (The groups all separate) Nora: I'm going for the robot! *chases after Tom* Ren: *Sighs* I better follow her. Jack: Hey Katsuki! You wanna join me? Bakugo: If you promise not to have a heart attack this time! Jack: Oh I won't! Let's go! Yang: Well. Looks like I get two at once. Bring it. Ruby: Hmm.... *Looks at the Defenders* Who should I fight? (Ruby sees Izuku) Ruby: Oh he looks like a good choice! Izuku: Huh? Ruby: Hey you! You wanna fight? Izuku: Yeah! Are we going one on one? Ruby: Yeah! Just you and me! Izuku: All right if that's what you want. But I won't hold back! Ruby: Good! Me either! (Weiss is seen with Scott and Erin) Weiss: So you two huh? Scott: Seems like it. Erin: You ready for this? Weiss: More than ever. Scott: This should be fun then. Erin: Just be careful Scott. We don't know what she's capable of. Scott: Oh I know. That's what makes it fun. Weiss: Well. *Pulls out sword* Let's see how fun you think this is facing off against the Schnee Family name. Erin: Schnee? Must be important. Weiss: Indeed. Now. Shall we? Scott: Let's go! (Erin and Scott charge forward toward Weiss) Jirosoyu: *voice* Scott should I engage? Scott: *in his head* Not yet. I'll try and attack by myself for now. I'll call you when I'm ready! Jirosoyu: *voice* Right. (Erin swings an ice sword at Weiss who blocks then gracefully dodges. Weiss then begins to releases of precension strikes which Erin starts to block) Erin: Not bad for a girl in a dress! Weiss: Its a combat skirt! Erin: Whatever! Scott: Let's see if you can dodge this! (Scott runs forward on all fours and pounces toward Weiss) Scott: You're not gonna get away from me! (Weiss sees this and back flips out of the way. She spins a canister on her sword which lands on a red color. Suddenly fire starts to come from Weiss' sword) Scott: Oh shit! Erin: Scott! (Erin slams on the floor creating an ice wall in front of Scott shielding him from the fire) Scott: The hell?! I wasn't told there'd be a wizard here! Erin: Yeah! Scott: Yo, can you do any other magic tricks like that? Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat or something like that? Erin: Scott I don't think it's that kind of wizard. Scott: I refuse to believe that! She's got a rabbit hiding somewhere, I know it! Weiss: Do not treat the power of Dust as mere trick! (Weiss switches from red to yellow which creates Lighting) Erin: Oh shit! (Meanwhile Izuku and Ruby are seen bouncing over the battle field) Izuku: *In his head* Man she's fast! (Izuku looks around) Izuku: Hey, you mind telling me what you're trying to do here? Ruby: Just waiting for you to make the first move! But if you won't, then I will! *Fires shot from scythe* Izuku: *Dodges* WHOA!! I thought that was a scythe! Ruby: Its also a gun! Izuku: HUH?! Ruby: Yeah! Izuku: No one told me about that! Ruby: Well too bad for you! Now here I come! (Ruby uses her super speed to charge at Izuku and starts to swing her scythe and Izuku is put on the defensive) Izuku: *in his head* She's got a scythe, which also shoots bullets, and she's fast! I'll have to be smart here! Ruby: Here I come! (Izuku sees Ruby approaching from behind) Izuku: *in his head* Now's the chance! (Izuku turns and prepares to attack) Ruby: Whoa! Izuku: Take this! (Izuku throws a punch before Ruby suddenly vanishes) Izuku: What?! Ruby: *Appears behind* Nice try! (Ruby shoots Izuku knocking him away) Izuku: GNN! She's faster then I thought! (Meanwhile Yang exchanging blows Bakugo, till he grabs her face and release explosion her, which she counters with a couple of punches in the face) Jack: Dammit, she seems tougher than I imagined! Bakugo: So what?! We're still gonna kick her ass either way! Yang: Let's see you say that after a few more hits! (Yang charges at Jack and Jack tries to block) Jack: Hm!? Wait a minute! (Yang kicks Jack back) Jack: Yo Bakugo, something is up! Bakugo: Yeah! SHE'S LOSING!! *Charges* Jack: NO WAIT! (Bakugo starts to wail on Yang some more) Bakugo: YEAH!! HOW'S THAT FEEL?! Jack: DUDE!! Bakugo: I GOT HER NOW!!! (Bakugo prepares for a final attack) Bakugo: IT'S OVER!! I WIN!! (Bakugo charges in but Yang however gets up and punches Bakugo before his attack lands) Bakugo: WHAT?!?! (Yang throws a couple more punches before knocking Bakugo away) Jack: Whoa! Bakugo: HOW?! Jack: *in his head* He had her. I saw it, but how?! (Meanwhile Nora is seen slaming her hammer on Tom. Which does nothing) Nora: GAH! WHY! CAN'T! I! HURT! YOU!? Tom: It's Vibranium Nora! Nora: What is Vibranium?! Tom: It absorbs kinetic energies! Simply put, you can't destroy it! Nora: That's not fair1 Tom: I don't play fair! Now! (Tom shoots electricity out and hits Nora who screams in pain from it) Ren: NORA!! (Tom is laughing as Nora is seemingly defeated but suddenly, she stops screaming and gives Tom a psycho smile) Tom: What the?? (Suddenly Nora smacks Tom with her hammer, this time knocking him the air) Tom: Dammit! Take this! (Tom fires more lightning at Nora, who then lifts up her hammer. All the lighting is being absorbed though the parts of her hammer) Tom: THE HELL IS GOING ON!!? Nora: Thanks for the power boost Tom! Tom: Wait what?! Ren: Electricity makes Nora stronger. Tom: SERIOUSLY!? Nora: Yep! *Switches hammer to grenade launcher* BUH BYE! (Nora fires her grenade launcher) Tom: OVERCLOCK GO!! (Tom enters Overclock mode, as the grenade hits him, but the damages is softed due to Overclock mode) Tom: Try this on for size Nora! Nora: It's not gonna help you! Tom: Let me show you then! (Tom produces a plasma blade from his wrist) Nora: WHOA!! Ren: Some type of energy sword. Tom: Impressive huh? (Tom creates another blade from his other wrist) Tom: How about I double the burn? Nora: THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!! REN I WANNA BE A ROBOT NOW!! Ren: Nora. No. Nora: Aww come on don't you think I'd look so cool as a robot!? And I'd be even stronger then- Tom: Hello? We fighting? Nora: Oh. Right. (Nora and Ren charge at Tom. Back with Ruby and Izuku, Izuku is seen making a rush at Ruby) Izuku: *In his head* She's good with her scythe, but how good is she without it? (Izuku prepares to attack) Ruby: You're still trying to attack like that? Izuku: Oh I've got a plan Ruby! I'll prove it to you! (Izuku rushes and gets close to Ruby. She swings her scythe, Izuku ducks, but grabs the scythe with one hand) Ruby: *Gasp* (Izuku pulls it out of her grip, and throws it away, he then faces her) Izuku: DETRIOT.... SMASH!! (Izuku punches Ruby and knocks her into a building) Izuku: I got her. (Ruby is see outcold, giving Izuku the win) Izuku: Now I just gotta hope she's not too hurt. But for now, let's go see who I can help out! (Izuku runs off before it cuts back to Scott and Erin fighting Weiss) Scott: So if you can do magic tricks, can you pull quarters out from people's ears? Weiss: WOULD! YOU! STOP THAT!!? Scott: Not till you show me something magical! Weiss: FINE! YOU WANT SOMETHING MAGICAL!? I'LL GIVE YOU MAGICAL!! (Weiss slams her sword on the ground as a Glyph appears under her. Is circles around as she focuses) Erin: What's she doing? Scott: I don't know but it should be good! (After a few moments, slowly appearing from the ground, a giant armored warrior with a giant sword appears) Erin:...…. Oh you gotta be kidding me. Scott: Well Erin, I think that's the cue! Erin: Right! Scott: Alright Soyu, SHOW YOUR FACE!! Jirosoyu: Alright! (Weiss' knight raises his sword up in the air, and swings down, only for Soyu to appear and blocks the sword swing) Jirosoyu: OH YOU GOT SOME PUNCH IN YA DON'T YOU!? Weiss: What?! What is that?! Scott: This is a Spirit! An extension of my life force! Jirosoyu: And the most loyal guardian around! Weiss: A what!? Scott: Soyu! Bring this knight to his knee! (The Knight prepares the swing again, only for Jirosoyu to block it again and punches he then starts to throw a barrage of punches) Scott: Alright! We got him now! Erin: Go Scott! Scott: FINISH IT SOYU!! (Soyu then punches right through the knight before rushing toward Weiss) Jirosoyu: TAKE THIS!! Weiss: What?! (Jirosoyu goes to punch Weiss but stops just short of hitting her) Weiss: Huh? (Jirosoyu then reaches behind Weiss's ear and pulls out a quarter) Scott: Magic. Jirosoyu: Impressive right? Oldest trick in the book. Weiss:...…. I think I hate you. Erin: Well, hate him or not. (Erin fires ice blast that freezes Weiss) Erin: We win. (Jirosoyu rejoins with Scott's body as Scott flips the quarter into the air and catches it) Scott: Well, that was fun! Erin: Yeah! Not a bad fight if I do say so myself! Scott: So, should we leave her here to thaw or....something? Jirosoyu: I've got an idea. (Jirosoyu goes up to Weiss and breaks the ice covering her head) Jirosoyu: We'll keep her occupied with some magic tricks! Scott: Oh yeah! Great idea! Weiss: Oh no way! (Weiss uses her sword to melt the ice) Weiss: I'm leaving! *Walks off* Scott: Aww... (back with Yang Jack and Bakguo) Yang: All right Jack! You're next! Jack: You think you scare me? I've got double the power you do! Yang: Oh really? Jack: Yeah! And by the end of this fight, you'll be going out with a pretty big bang! (Jack charges fire and electricity through his metal arm) Jack: So you wanna go? Yang: Oh yeah! Yang: BRING IT!! (Yang and Jack charge at each other and they each throw a powerful punch at each other) Jack: Get back! (Jack hits Yang with a gust of wind before following up with lightning) Jack: Yeah! That hurt yet?! Yang: Not at all! Jack: Ha! We'll see about that! (Jack hits her with a ball of fire that pushes her over the edge) Yang: ALL RIGHT JACK!! ALL OVER NOTHING!!! Jack: Good! One last attack! (Yang launches herself forward preparing to deliver her strongest punch) Jack: Come on. Come on! (Jack pulls his fist back and throws a punch of his own. The fists collied……..) (Yang is seen being sent flying though the air as a result of Jack's punch before falling hard on the ground) Yang: *Groans in pain* ……… Jack: Oh crap! *looks at his arm* Wow. (Jack then runs over to Yang) Jack: Yo, you okay? Yang: I'm... really sore all over... Jack: Guess there's only so much pain you can take. Yang: Yeah... I can't move.... Jack: Do you need help? Yang: Yeah.... (Jack helps Yang back up) Jack: Was that really all you had though? You did way better against the Targhul when I saw you fight! Yang: Hey... Maybe you're just one tough bastard. Jack: Hmm true. Yang: Besides, between the beating I took from that short tempered kid over there- Bakugo: I'LL KILL YOU!!! Yang: And the hits from you, yeah I think I've reached my limit... Jack: I guess I may have got a bit carried away back there. Bakugo: AT LEAST WE WON DAMMIT!! Jack: Yeah we did! Yang: I'll give you one thing, you're pretty powerful Jack. Jack: Of course I am. I've got an arm made of Vibranium, that should be the big giveaway. Yang: Make what I got seem pretty weak in comparison. Jack: Hey your still a tough cookie. Anyone who can beat Bakugo is tough in my book. Yang: Heh. Thanks. Wonder how the others are doing? Tom: Oh I think its safe to say this fight is over. (Tom is seen approaching carrying Nora and Ren over his shoulders and had taken pretty little to no damage at all) Jack: Jeez Tom, what did you do? Tom: Well I kinda got thrown off by the fact that this chick was just feeding off my electricity. So I decided to get up close and personal. (The other two are silent) Tom: They may or may not have concussions right now. Jack: Jeez Tom. Tom: Hey, no one warned me that lightning gave her power. Jack: Seriously? Tom: Yeah! Almost got me too! Jack: Well either way. We win. Tom: Sure did. Jack: We should probably go find the others then. Yang: Right. (The group all heads out to meet the others. It then cuts to them all meeting back up) Erin: So, good fight huh guys? Scott: It was entertaining for me! Jirosoyu: *voice* Not everyday you get to meet a wizard. Weiss: For. The LAST time. I am NOT a wizard! Erin: Still your magic or that Dust or whatever it was pretty amazing. Weiss: Thank you. Izuku: Man your speed was something else Ruby. Ruby: Thanks! And your crazy strong Izuku! Izuku: Oh you know, superpowers and all. Bakugo: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW I GOT BEAT BY A GIRL?!! Jack: To be fair, you did rush in blind. Bakugo: SHUT UP JACK!! Nora: My head hurts... Tom: Again sorry. Ren: Hey, where's Jaune...? (Jaune is seen with his head in the ground) Ruby: Poor Jaune... Erin: Holy crap! Zulu: Who did that?! (Richie then regrows next to Jaune) Richie: Yeah! That's how Ant-Man does it! (Richie then notices the others) Richie: Oh. Are we done now? Jack: What did you do to that poor guy? Richie: I just beat him that's all. He... Honestly was pretty damn weak. In fact, he didn't use a superpower. (The group looks back the others) Ruby: Yeeeeah. Jaune hasn't found his power yet. Richie: Oh. Well. That makes this kind hollow doesn't it? Yang: Is he okay? (Richie then looks down at Jaune) Richie: Probably gonna be asleep for awhile but he should be alright. Ruby: How did you even do that? Richie: What? Ruby: That. The invisibility thing. Richie: Oh, my power? That's not invisibility. Ruby: Really? Richie: Here, look at the table. (The group looks over at the table as Richie jumps and shrinks out of sight before he steps out onto the table shrunk down) Richie: It's this. Ruby: Whooooooooooa! Yang: Wow you're so small! Richie: I'm small and stronger than ever too. Ruby: Man you guys are the coolest! Erin: Thanks. And you guys were something else as well. Jack: If we ever need a helping hand, you guys will be the first ones we go to. Yang: Oh we'll be ready for that. Erin: Great to hear. Jack: Alright! Richie: Finally, some allies with potential! Ruby: Is it bad that I wanna pick him up? Richie: Trust me, you're not the first person to do that. I've been attacked by a cat at this size before. Ruby: Really? Richie: Yep. Damn thing scooped me up in its mouth and tried to eat me. Ruby: Wow. Richie: Yeah, wasn't fun. (Richie then regrows and stands up) Yang: What do you guys even call those powers anyway? Erin: Most of us have Gifts while the other few have Quirks. Richie: Essentially superpowers on steroids. Ruby: Wow! Jack: Yeah, crazy stuff right there. Richie: Some are more powerful than others. Craig: Yep! Yang: Huh, that sounds really strange. Erin: Yeah, sometimes the powers are straight out of the uncanny valley. Jack: Especially my brother's power. Craig: Hey! Erin: Jack, we've talked about this! Don't make fun of him! Craig: Yeah! Jack: I was just kidding! Yang: Wait, how old is he? Craig: I'm twelve! Yang: Huh?! Ruby: He's that young and he fights with you? Jack: Usually he stays home, but yeah he's a Defender. Craig: Yep! Ren: Wow. Erin: Well, we should probably head back home. Alex and Miles are probably looking for us. Jack: Yeah. Hopefully they pinpointed Kira's location by now. Ruby: Who? Erin: He's the leader of that group of killers we mentioned. Ruby: Oh. Yang: Does that mean the Targhul need watched again? Jessica: Most likely. Yang: Well that doesn't bother me one bit. Erin: We wouldn't suspect as much. (Erin then opens a portal as the heroes begin to leave through it) Jack: Well, thanks for the fight guys! Nora: No problem! Yang: Good luck with the hunt guys! I'll be sure to tell Shade about the others coming! Erin: Goodbye! (The other heroes all leave through the portal as it shuts, sending them home ready to finally track and defeat Kira) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts